


Confessions of a Tentacle Monster

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, Limerick, Other, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: One tentacle monster that doesn't like being typecast.





	Confessions of a Tentacle Monster

I don’t know why you think me a beast.

Will the porn in your fics never cease?

I am not a sex god.

No, not this pseudopod!

My friend, _fucks_ are the things I want _least_.


End file.
